Mine Again
by little-orange-book
Summary: Sum: They had parted when they were young, but now that they are reunited, Sasuke plans to make sure they stay together, however, is that really what they both want?
1. Chapter 1

Mine again...3

Sum: They had parted when they were young, but now that they are reunited, Sasuke plans to make sure they stay together, however, is that really what they both want?

I know I shouldn't be starting something new when I still have yet to finish my other work but I couldn't help it... Anyway here is the opening to mine again. X

Lips met, hesitantly, briefly and oh so softly, two bodies, melted against each other. But as the fire inside them, and as their feelings grew, so did their passion, their need for the other. Mouths were now pressing hungrily against each other, tongues entwining as they fought for dominance. Neither could feel the cold breeze that swept through the open window, as a warm hand caressed his chest, only adding an intense heat throughout his already hot and flustered body. His own hands touched whatever they could reach as they discovered every part of the one he held against him, by touch alone. They broke apart, trying to gain back the air they so desperately needed, looking into each other's eyes. Somehow they both knew that tonight was different, this time, this moment, they would finally become one.

Clothes scattered the floor, as the two bodies laid down onto the soft sheets of the bed, the only sounds heard that night, was the sound of the bed, whispered "I love you's" and the soft, breathless sighs of his name...

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke opened his eyes, only to be met with the sun's light blinding his face, he closed his eyes groaning. He was never a morning person really. Looking over to the side of the bed next to him, he sighed. Empty.

"Damit" he cursed softly to himself.

It was only a dream.

A dream of a memory

The memory of being with his loved one, of being loved by him... of still being with him...

Sasuke got out of bed and got ready to go to work, as he went through the motions barely noticing what he was doing anymore, he wondered where his love was. They had split up almost 8 years ago due to curtain circumstances, though both hadn't wanted to. They had been in love. Still, even today he could never move on, he had tried, but it had hurt so much. The memory of blue eyes, blond hair and bright, happy smiles never left his mind. Always invading his thoughts, even in his sleep. He even had a picture of the two of them on his desk at work.

Locking his door, Sasuke calmly walked over to his red sports car parked outside his house. Being one of the owners of a huge, worldwide company had some perks, but that didn't matter to him. As he left, the view sped by, changing from the peaceful homes of the upper class to the heart of the busy city, life all around him but only as a passing distant blur in his life.

Making his way into his building he ignored the fan girls who continued to drool over him, always hoping to win him over and have him love them. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Eww. No, just no.

He had just recently fired his secretary due to her behaviour; now he would have to spend most of the morning interviewing more annoying people, who would only act the same.

He took the lift to the top floor, nodding to a few of his workers before entering his office. He sat down in his chair and was about to make a start on his work when his door was opened and the devil walked in.

Maybe it was because they were brothers? Maybe it was because the one in front of him was evil? For whatever reason, they could never get along most of the time.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi greeted, a superior smirk stretching across his face as he noticed the annoyance of his brothers face. How easily he was to rile up. How wonderful it was to.

Sasuke frowned "What do you want? Shouldn't you be burning in hell by now?"

Itachi merely shrugged "I doubt it; after all I've done nothing wrong, yet. Besides I come with good news." He walked further into the office, taking a chair on the other side of Sasuke's desk.

"Oh? What might that be?" Sasuke asked. He knew better by now than to trust his brother's words.

"I took the liberty of hiring you a new secretary now you don't have to have the interviews. Aren't you happy?"

Sasuke growled under his breath. "I swear to god if you got me one more fan girl..."

"Don't worry, you be more than overjoyed with who I've picked." Holding up a folder, Itachi stood up and placed it on his desk before making an exit, only to stop and look back before saying, "Oh and don't take too long, he's waiting for you in the lobby" then he was gone.

Sasuke watched as he left. Something had been planned, he knew for sure. So he reached for the folder, all the while damning his brother for all he was worth, but stopped as soon as he opened the folder and saw the name, his eyes were wide and his heart gave a big thump, there printed at the top...clear as crystal...

'_Naruto Uzumaki'_

They found him... his heart continued to work over time. Maybe Itachi wasn't so bad after all, he thought.

Suddenly he remembered what he was just told, "he's waiting for you in the lobby" Dropping the folder onto his desk, he ran out of the office.

This time, he wouldn't let the other go.

'Naruto' he smiled, causing a few people who witnessed it to stop in shock, 'I finally found you'.

However he should have known... 8 years is a long time... and while some say 'absence make's the heart grow fonder' they don't consider that sometimes, absence can make the heart forgetful...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Mine again 3

Chapter 2...3

One week ago, when Naruto had been informed that he got accepted for the job, he could have never imagined his first day to go the way it had.

The morning had started when he woke up early, after setting about a dozen alarms, as he had a bad habit of turning them of and falling back to sleep if he only had two. But he couldn't afford to be late, definitely not on the first day.

He got up and had his daily fill of ramen for breakfast, before putting out a bowl of food and water for his reddish furred cat, Kyuubi. He had found the poor thing as a kitten a few years ago, in an old cardboard box, just left abandoned on the street as it meowed pitifully. As soon as he saw it he was smitten, and knowing how hard it was to be left alone, he took the cat home and had had him ever since. He tended to be fussy around anyone who wasn't himself but he didn't mind, it made him happy to know much his pet cared for him.

Washed, teeth done and dressed in a light gray suite, with a blue tie that really brought out his eyes, he grabbed his bag, keys and phone and headed towards the subway. His car was getting fixed at the moment so he would have to take the public transport for a while.

~One ride later~

He stood outside the building he now worked for, slightly amazed by how big it was. 'Okay' he thought, 'here goes nothing'.

When he walked in, he had expected a few curious glances, maybe an encouraging smile and a couple polite hellos. What he got? Silence at first, but then whispers passed round, a group of females suddenly huddled together and began to gossip while sending looks his way. Hell a few people were pointing or staring at him.

Confused he sent his own curious, if not slightly worried gaze around the area. 'What is there problem?' He walked over to the woman at reception who continued to stare at him. Trying to not let it bother him, he put on one of his best smiles. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just started here; can you tell me I need to be?"

The receptionist blushed lightly. "Umm, yes of course, um, Uchiha-san will be down to get you in a second. " 'Uchiha? Why does that sound so... familiar?'

"Thanks." He looked around still seeing everyone watching him; he leaned over to ask quietly "Do you know why everyone is staring at me?"

"Ah, well, we just never expected to see you in person you know. It's not every day your boss's boyfriend comes to work for him." She smiled.

Naruto's mind blanked out. D-did he just here right? He was positive he didn't know anyone here, let alone a boyfriend.

"I think there's been some mix up. I don't have a boyfriend who works here, let alone visits anyone else here."

The receptionist looked him over."But the boss has your picture? Besides he said so himself"

He frowned and was going to continue denying what he was told, but the sound of an elevator had captured the interest of the woman, who looked up to greet someone.

"Uchiha –san, good morning"

'Uchiha?' Naruto turned round to greet his boss and hopefully get him to clean up this mess, but all thoughts were shoved out of his body as he was suddenly pulled into someone's arms and held against a strong, oddly comfortable (what the hell?) chest.

Everyone was seemingly paralysed. Was the great, all mighty Uchiha, _hugging_, someone in front of other people.

Now normally this wouldn't affect Naruto, he was an affectionate guy with his friends… but then once his mind was back in gear, he realised not only did he not know who was touching him… but it was his BOSS! Quickly he tried to push the other man away but it was in vain as those arms just held him closer.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go. Right now. I don't even know you!" he shouted.

He was so close to the other man that he could feel the vibrations spread across his own body as the other chuckled. "My, my. After how long it's been, this is how you treat me? Why, I'm hurt, dobe-Chan."

Naruto who had been struggling still sudden stopped. Eyes wide. 'D-dobe-Chan' What? No one ever called him that. Except…an image of a young teen flashed in his mind, calling him with the same stupid nickname… but it couldn't …

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath…"Sasuke...?"

The arms released him so he could step back. Looking at the other, he saw pale skin and a lean yet muscular body hidden away by the expensive looking black suite. A smirk graced his lips, looking further up he was momentarily captured by midnight eyes, shining with an emotion he saw almost every day now, moving on he almost wanted to laugh. How could he have forgotten that hair that used to remind him of a ducks ass? He could now recognise the face. The familiar boy from his childhood now stood before him, but as a man.

"Teme" he whispered "I –"He looked around, noticing how even more people had come to watch the spectacle that was him and his new boss. Wait, that's right? He had to act professional now, Sasuke was his boss. They could catch up later, maybe.

Naruto cleared his throat, before bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. I look forward to working with you." He rose back up and smiled.

Sasuke returned it with a small one of his own.

The sound of something collapsing to the ground seemed to bring the two back to reality. Sasuke, now seeing one of his stupid fan girls on the floor, nose bleeding, reminded him that they were not alone. Wiping away any trace of smile he brushed away an imaginary speck off his suite. "Same to you. Now if you would follow me Uzumaki, I will show you where you will be working."

"Of course"

Only when the two had vanished in the elevator did the people who observed what had just happed, come back to life, ready to dish the latest gossip to their fellow colleges.

The atmosphere on the ride up was… intense? Naruto could feel the look directed at him as if he was being seen through a magnifying glass. And, was it just him or was Sasuke moving closer to him.

When they finally reached their level, Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing onto Naruto's arm and dragging him to his office, almost throwing him inside before turning to lock the door.

"Naruto" He spoke, his voice much deeper than what the blond remembered, but so much nicer. Once again he found himself embraced. "Sasuke? Umm, I-"

"I missed you"

Naruto awkwardly patted him on the back. "It's, err, good to see you to." He pulled away to create some space between them. "Now then, Uchiha-san, if you could please just tell me what you need me to do, I can get started."

Sasuke frowned. 'Is that it?' "Drop, the Uchiha-san, its just us two now, just like it should be. Now, tell me you missed me."

Naruto panicked, stepping back once again, but this only resulted in Sasuke moving closer to him. "I-I-, of course I had missed you."

Sasuke moved so he had Naruto trapped against a wall, as he placed his hands either side of his head. "Naruto, I looked so long for you." He brought one of his hands down to cup on of Naruto's cheeks, using his thumb to gently stoke it. "I kept my promises, I hope you have"

Naruto gulped, "What promises would that be?"

Sasuke lent his head down closer, "We promised that we would always love each other, I kept my end of the deal Naruto, have you?"

"Sasuke, we were young and naive, how could we possible keep a promise like that?" Naruto shook his head. "I would have thought we would have both moved on."

"But I didn't, couldn't. I still want you Naruto. With all we had, it's obvious that we would never forget each other"

Naruto couldn't breath. He looked around the room for anything he could use to get the man away from him, when his eyes landed on a single photo frame. "Sasuke", he tried to speak calmly, "Why is there a picture of us on your desk?"

"Hn, isn't it obvious, Naru? I still love you. With you, finally back in my arms, I don't ever intend to let you go."

'Shit, not good!' Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice turned low and seductive, "Come back to me, love me." He slowly began to close the distance between them, intent on claiming the lips that had endlessly haunted him.

'No. No-no no!' Naruto "Sasuke I can't! I'm sorry, please get off me!" he shouted, struggling against the other. Sasuke pulled back, frowning and slightly irritated. ' Why was his blond fighting this?'

"And why cant you?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him, looking at him with a serious expression. "Because I don't love you...-"

"-Sasuke, I have a boyfriend"

'What…?'

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Mine again

Chapter 3

Naruto sighed. He was currently spending his lunch break in the cafe at work, drinking a cup of coffee, thinking things over. It had been a week now since his and Sasuke's 'reunion', and the Uchiha hadn't taken it so well…

"-Sasuke, I have a boyfriend"

'What…?'

Sasuke felt his blood turn cold, while his fragile heart shattered. Each tiny broken piece cut him inside till he was numb. Naruto…was with someone… loved someone… who wasn't him. All those lonely nights spent, wishing and waiting to be brought back together, was for nothing?

"How long?" he asked, speaking low so his voice wouldn't break and betray him by letting out just how much he was hurt. "How long have you been with him?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, unable to meet his eyes. "2 years, he was one of the people I met after we broke up"

Sasuke looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. '2 years' he wanted to shout. He wanted to smash and break things, shout at his love for starting over without him, then beg the blond to please, stay with him instead. But he could never do that.

Naruto looked at his ex, while he may have moved on, hurting him, although unintentionally, made him feel guilty. After all, the Uchiha was once his best friend also. If anything, he wanted that friendship back at least.

"Sasuke, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but, I'm happy with my relationship. I'm sorry I don't feel the way I used to, if you would be okay with it though, I would like for us to be friends again. Just like before"

The word 'happy' echoed in Sasuke's mind. He had said many times he would do anything to make the blond happy, but did that mean to never be with him again?

"Sasuke?" Naruto reached out to touch the Uchiha, only to pull back as he looked up, a mask of indifference on his face, yet he could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Your office is to the right of this one. There are files on your desk that need to be typed up and corrected, before being sent to me. You will also take my calls; tell whoever it is that for today I am busy, or unavailable. If I need anything else, I'll send for you" Sitting down at his chair, he spun round to look out the window, away from the blond.

Naruto sighed. 'I guess I'm being dismissed' "Yes, Uchiha-san. Right away" He had almost made it out of the room when Sasuke spoke up one more time.

"Another thing, don't call me Uchiha-san, everyone but you can. I wish for you to just call me Sasuke." 'This way, I can pretend you still care'

"Of course…Sasuke-san"

With that, Naruto left. Leaving Sasuke alone in his office, as he tried to figure out, what he could or should do next?

Since then, while Sasuke still sent him looks every time they were in the same room, seeming to be debating something, he would only act professional around him. On occasion he would see the other go to say something, but then change his mind and walk away. It made Naruto both happy and sad, that Sasuke was leaving his relationship alone, but it was at the cost of a chance of any sort of friendship between the two of them. He had managed to make a few friends at work, but they wouldn't have the same memories.

Looking down at his now cold drink, Naruto was about to head back to finish of his work, when said friends came over and joined him. There was Kiba Inuzuka, who had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, with skin a darker shade than his own. He also had a pair of triangles on his cheeks. Next to him was Shikamaru Nara, a man with hair that reminded him of a pineapple, from the way it was tied up. He had dark eyes that looked bored and tired, yet wise at the same time. They were good, decent guys and he could see the three of them sticking together for a long time. The only down side? Just like everyone, they were curious about one thing...

"So, how things with you and the boss going?" Kiba added a wink at the end as he grind, mentally laughing at the glare sent to him by the blond.

"For the last time... we aren't together, despite what he might have said before, what others have told you, us two, are the past. I got a boyfriend already, okay." Naruto sighed, this was getting old fast.

Kiba put his hands up in mock surrender, laughing. "Okay calm down, just kidding. I mean- hang on, when you say past? You mean you were together? It's hard to imagine you with him, I mean your total opposites, he's a dick and you're not"

Naruto smiled softly, something that caught Shikamaru's eye. "He may be a prick, but he can be really sweet. He just doesn't want everyone to see that, only his precious people." A small blush rose on his cheeks as he remembered how Sasuke had treated him.

"Hahaha, Uchiha? Sweet? Damn hell must have frozen" Kiba laughed hard, his stomach hurting because of it.

Naruto folded his arms, looking slightly annoyed. "Is it so bad he has a more decent side to him?"

Shikamaru sensing the change in the blonds tone changed the topic. "I guess you would know best, wouldn't he Kiba. So how did you two end up together anyway?"

Naruto instantly calmed down, smiled, and then laughed at his thoughts. "Actually, we only met by accident. It was back in high school, I was just starting out while he was in his second year. I had gone to the wrong room and completely embarrassed myself, so I ran out only to crash into him. After that it seemed like we kept bumping into each other, literally."

"So what? You just decided to get it on?" Kiba asked

"Hell no" Naruto shook his head."Sasuke was the one who ended up asking me out, but I rejected him for ages. I wasn't really in to guys, but..."Shikamaru again noticed how Naruto's eye's shined with warmth as he talked about his ex "-In the end he got me to fall for him"

"I see. But you must be better off with your new guy. Otherwise you wouldn't be against people talking about you and the boss."

Naruto seemed a little shocked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I really like him you 'know. Things are going well between us."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the answer, even Kiba frowned. Shikamaru eyes flickered to something behind Naruto's shoulder, before he started talking. "You know if I didn't know better, I would say things aren't going well and that you still think of Uchiha. It's possible you might still care, even love him."

Naruto's jaw dropped. What? No. It wasn't like that. "HOW COULD YOU POISSIBLY SAY THAT!? Things are going fine and I don't love Sasuke!"

Shikamaru rested his head on his hand. "Then how come when you spoke about the Uchiha, your smile and eyes were much softer? You defended him against Kiba. You even blushed. Yet you acted as you normally would when talking about your current boyfriend."

Kiba who had been watching nodded along. "He's right; you acted like I do when I talk about my girl."

Naruto couldn't believe it. "N-no I-I um..."

"Naruto~" a voice spoke from behind him. He turned around only to come face to face with his boss. 'Shit. How long had he been standing there?'

"There are files that need to be sorted. Now."

"Y-yes. Right away."

Sasuke watched him go before turning towards the two still sitting down, and smirked at them. "Nara, Inuzuka, good job"

"No problem boss" Kiba gave him thumbs up. "He'll be back with you soon. Trust me; I wouldn't help you if I didn't think he liked you"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome"

Naruto hurried around his office grabbing file after file, till he ended up carrying a mountain of them. He was just walking out when he bumped into something hard, resulting in him losing his balance, folders falling and his body heading for the floor. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, but opened them when moments later it didn't come.

Sasuke held onto Naruto where he had caught him, bringing him to his chest and looking down into his eyes. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Naruto could only nod. He was so close to the other; if he moved forward just a bit more, he would kiss- no! Bad thoughts, 'damn' he thought blushing, this is all Shikamaru's fault!

Sasuke's eyes took on a sudden predatory gleam as he noticed the light blush on Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "You know, Naru-Chan, I've been thinking about what you said before, and was trying to decide if I should let you be '_happy'_ with anyone else or not, then recently I heard the most i_nteresting _conversation . And you know what? I decided to go with what I thought was right. After all, an Uchiha always get's what an Uchiha wants"

Naruto pushed himself away from the others arms, and began to pick up the forgotten folders that were scattered on the ground. "W-what do you mean?"

Sasuke smirked, watching as Naruto tried to avoid eye contact. "I mean, I won you over before, I can do it again."

Naruto shoved the folders into Sasuke's hand, and, grabbed his things. "I, um, I have to go." He got in to the elevator, then just as it was closing, he heard Sasuke shout to him "Naruto, I'll make you love me again" then the doors closed, those words echoing in his mind. 'Fuck'

Entering his apartment he collapsed onto his couch. God he was exhausted. He couldn't believe the teme. How could he say something like that! Deciding to just forget it, he got up to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. 'Great'

He opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to go away, when his blue eyes met silver eyes with hints of violet, right before his mouth was caught in a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck he moaned into the kiss, pulling away only when they needed air.

"I missed you Naruto"

Naruto smiled "Missed you to Neji"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Mine again

Chapter 4

Blurred blue eyes slowly blinked open, before looking towards the clock on the bedside table.

11: 00 Am

Eyes closing once more, Naruto snuggled deeper into his bed sheets. 'Thank god for Saturdays' he thought. No work. No boss. Just chilling and spending time with his cat and Neji. Stretching he winced at the pain in both his lower back and his butt, then smiled as he remembered last night's events, as Neji had spent the night.

Rolling over he opened his eyes, expecting to see his lover lying beside him, instead the smile on his face fell, as all he saw was a note. He picked up and read...

'Naruto,

Something important came up at work.

Sorry I couldn't stay.

Neji '

Screwing up the note, Naruto threw it across the room somewhere. Turning back onto his side of the bed, he sighed. Sadness, hurt and loneliness swimming in his ocean blue eyes.

It had been like this for a while now. They would both be busy, then when they finally had sometime, even if it was just a little, just sometime alone with each other... Neji would have to leave.

He acted like he was okay with it; after all, he didn't want to get in the way of work. Besides he thought, love isn't always a bed of roses. He would know, he had been hurt in the past by the one he loved, yet he doubted they knew he even found out.

So deep into his thoughts he hadn't noticed Kyuubi make his way into his room and jump up onto his bed. It was only the sound of his meows and a flick of a soft, fluffy tail to his face that he snapped out of it. Smiling at his pet he gently stroked his ears, a loud purr, filled the silence of the room.

"You must be hungry; since that's the only time you wake me up." Smiling at his cat's antics he decided it was time to get up. Walking to the kitchen, Kyuubi followed right behind him, occasionally nudging his feet as if to say 'move faster' he filled up Kyuubi's food and water bowl then looked around in the cupboards and fridge for something he could have, but found them mostly empty. Great, looks like he would have to go shopping.

What a perfect Saturday this was starting out as.

~later at the supper market~

He had almost everything he had needed, all the basics plus a load of ramen, hell he even got vegetables. Yet his head was once again in the clouds, so Justas he was about to head to the check out, he didn't notice the other trolley coming around the corner as he walked his own in front of it... until...BANG!

Shocked Naruto jumped at the sound, looking down he saw he had knocked into someone, causing them to drop what had been in their hand. Quickly he picked it up and handed it to the other person, head bowed as he apologised "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, and-"

"Don't worry, dobe-chan. Accidents happen, especially with you"

'No' His head shot back up so fast he thought he could have snapped it. "T-teme, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at him in amusement, a teasing glint in his eye. "Well Since this is a public store, I would say I'm doing what everyone else is doing." Black eyes scanned through his own items, before they met his own. Naruto couldn't help the slight flutter in his stomach as he saw the smirk on the other's face. "Hn, I see you're still addicted to ramen then. I never did manage to get you off that stuff."

"Of course not, it's the best food in the whole world!" Naruto grinned, stars in his eyes as he spoke enthusiastically about his beloved food.

"Perhaps, you should try my cooking then? You may like it even better. I can assure I'm much better than I used to be"

Naruto laughed awkwardly "I don't think so. I mean, thanks for the offer and all, but I-I don't think it would be right. I don't want you to get the wrong idea from me"

Sasuke just looked at him, with that intense gaze of his. "It would be no trouble, it would give us the chance to catch up, right Naru-Chan? Just two very, _close_, friends."

Naruto took a step back, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "Yes well, that would be the case, but since we were so...close, as you put it, I know how your mind can work. This would not be an innocent catch up."

Sasuke moved away from his shopping and stepped closer to Naruto, managing to grab one of his hands and hold it to his chest, right above his heart. "With you, everything and nothing is as innocent as it should be, I admit. But I would truly, like to talk with you, even if only as friends. Even if my heart beats for more, I can wait longer, till you say those three words back to me."

Naruto could feel his heart as he spoke, blushing he yanked his hand back. Looking away he shouted at him, "Baka! Stop saying such, such stupid and embarrassing things! You know I-"

"Love it when I say them." Sasuke smiled softly. "You told me once before"

Naruto shook his head, trying to ignore the words he knew were true, yet refused to believe. "Look, this idea of yours has to stop, I-"

"Uchiha?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the new voice. There standing in front of them was a man taller than Naruto yet smaller than Sasuke. Long brown hair fell past his shoulders, tied in a lose ponytail. His eyes, a soft peal colour with violet. Physically, he had a lean build, but nothing incredible stood out about him. He was pretty enough, but was dull compared to the other two. Well as far as Uchiha saw it anyway.

Sasuke felt annoyance flood his senses as he stared at the man before him. He opened his mouth to say something, until Naruto rushed to the others side. His chest ached at the smile Naruto wore as he greeted the brunet.

"Neji?! What are you doing here? I thought you had a work emergency?"

Neji, not expecting to see the blond just hugged him and said, "It turns out it wasn't as bad as they thought. I was actually coming to pick up something's for you, before returning to your apartment."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Could this be the guy... surly not. He knew this guy, and this was not something he did.

"Huynga? You know Naruto?"

Neji looked back at the Uchiha, saw the hurt and anger on his face as he held Naruto closer to his own body. He smirked, "Why yes, Naruto is _my_ boyfriend. How do you know him?"

Sasuke wanted to hit him. 'That fucking, bastard! He knew where he was the entire time!' "Naruto I've known since I was very young. In fact we were even a couple for most of that time. You should know, after all I asked you to help me find him"

Naruto looked between them as they talked, "You guy also know each other?"

"We met at college, of course though, we still run into each other now and again." Neji looked down at Naruto as he spoke.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "We've known each other for a long time, it's true. Which is why, I want to know what the hell your fucking problem is!? You knew Naruto this whole time we had split up, I asked you to tell me if you ever found him, instead you bloody take him from me!"

Naruto was shocked. He had never seen Sasuke act like this before. Yet it was what he was saying that worried him the most. "Neji, what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea." He spoke calmly, enjoying the sight of the Uchiha riled up and hurting.

"Please-"Sasuke spat, "-You know exactly what I mean. Besides you were always a player, never sticking to one person at a time, and I know that never changed, even now! So tell me why, why are you with him if you're just going to hurt him!" He gestured to Naruto with his hand.

Neji had the nerve to look offended. "I never would do that! And your one to talk! Why are you so bothered by my relationship when last I heard you had a girlfriend?"

"Enough" Naruto whispered. Yet the two men continued to hurl insults and accusations at each other. Naruto couldn't stand it. Neji…was a playboy? Sasuke... who said he loved him, had someone already? Could it really be true? Some of it would make sense; the rest just reminded him of how he was hurt before. He tried to tone out the sound of their arguing, because it hurt, So much.

"STOP IT!"

Both Sasuke and Neji went silent, turning to look at the blond, who was looking down at the floor, shaking lightly, a tear falling down his face. Both felt guilt eat at them. Sasuke reached out to comfort him, but Naruto just slapped his hand away.

"Y-you know nothing about us, s-so why do you have to start shit?"

"Naruto, trust me. This guy is no good for you; he will only hurt you in the end. You know, I've never lied to you. Please Naru, I lov-"

"Neji... We should get going, we need to talk to."

Sasuke watched the two grab their things and go.

"Shit" he cursed quietly. He had fucked up, big time. But He knew he was right.

Neji, was a no good rat, who hurt people because he thought he could.

He may be trying to win Naruto's love back, but he would also watch over him until then and would be there when he needed him, even if it was as a friend for now.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Mine again

Chapter 5

That Monday when Naruto walked into work, he kept his face hidden, looking down so his hair would cover it as best as it could, not wanting anyone to see how he looked. Knowing they would ask questions, and he had always been a bad liar.

Monday's were the most dreaded day of the week anyway, but after the day he had on Sunday...he was ready to just sit in the corner and cry.

After the whole fiasco on Saturday, he spent the day at home alone with Kyuubi, to upset to speak to anyone. So he ignored the ring of his mobile from Neji, and the constant sound of his house phone, from his boss. Till later that night when he sent a single text message to his lover asking him to come over tomorrow afternoon, so they could talk.

But, it hadn't gone well... raising a hand to his cheek he winced, definitely had not gone well.

~Sunday afternoon~

Naruto sat on the couch in the living room, petting Kyuubi who was currently perched in his lap, when there was a knock at the door. Gently he moved his cat off of him before answering the door, letting in Neji, who looked a bit annoyed to be honest.

He gestured to the brunet to take a seat, while he took the one opposite.

Sighing, Neji was the first to speak. "Really Naruto, you are acting childish about the whole deal. I don't know why you see this as a problem."

Naruto looked down at his lap where he had placed his hands. Maybe he was over reacting, but he needed to make sense of what had been said. He didn't want to be hurt again.

"I'm sorry Neji, I am. But I just, need to know what you both meant the other day. I mean…were you… are you still…-"

"Was I a play boy?" Naruto nodded, still looking down. "And if I was?" Neji asked casually.

Naruto suddenly looked up. Ouch. How could he act so normal about the whole thing? It hurt slightly to think that Neji had been like that. But he listened as he kept talking.

"I admit, that there were times I was unfaithful, but I don't regret anything. They happened for a reason." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! "But what does that matter? I leave your past alone you leave mine alone. I'm with you now, you should be pleased. Feel lucky even"

So what Sasuke said was true. Did that mean he was right when he said Neji would do the same to him? He hardly saw him during their free time, was… was it already happening?

"Neji, would you ever… do that to me?" Neji, scoffed. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Sasuke said –"

"Why would you listen to him? Are you stupid? Actually don't answer that, I already know."

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't talk to me like that! You have no right to treat me like an idiot!"

"When you start acting smart, I'll treat you like it. But you're stupid for letting him control your thoughts. He hurt you. I was the one who found you and fixed you. Why would I do that if I was going to hurt you?" Neji spoke, anger heavy in his voice.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, agitated at Neji's tone. "I know but it's just…" it was just Sasuke's words kept replaying over in his mind. "Sasuke never lies to me"

Neji stood up in rage "You would believe someone who hasn't seen you in 8 years, over your boyfriend who has known you that whole time?" he asked in disbelief

Naruto also stood up in retaliation, shouting "Well it would make sense! I hardly ever see you now, it's always work with you! And what ever time we have together, it's normally you fuck then leave! What am I supposed to think when I'm told you might be cheating on me?"

Neji just looked at him. "What about you? Uchiha seems to close to you to be appropriate."

"Don't you dare fucking try to turn this on me! You know how it is with him"

"I know he'll say anything to you. Knowing him and how he talked about you before, he probable tells you he loves you? Well, he has someone already. "

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Oh my god. This is not about him. He has someone? Good. Great even. But this is about you and me. I mean come on, do even want us to have a future together? You don't spend time with me; you haven't said that you love me once! I know we talked about moving in, after all, you made me get rid of a load of important things that meant a lot to me, yet you have yet to do anything! I've done loads for you but I get nothing in return! It's like, what the hell? You fucking bastard!" Naruto ended up yelling

Neji at some point had made his way to Naruto, grabbing hold of him by his arms in an almost painful grip.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to me like that!" He spat.

"Why! Seriously you can be such a fucking bitch someti-"He was cut of as he felt something connected to his face.

They froze.

Naruto's eyes were wide open, shocked. His face was turned to the side from where Neji had just fucking punched him! Pain throbbed in his cheek. Tears leaked down leaving marks on the now red and swollen area.

Neji let go of the blond, who then fell to his knees, bringing a hand up to cup where he had been struck. "Look what you made me do" he muttered, more to him self than the blond. "Naruto-"he spoke clear, voice firm, "-Don't think such things of me. I am with you, no one else. When I come back tomorrow I expect no more talk of this. Am I understood?" Naruto nodded lightly, still dazed but with more tears running down his face.

"Oh, and since you think it needs to be said, I do love you"

Then Neji left. Not looking back.

Some how he had made it to his floor, unnoticed, as he made his way to his office. He sighed in relief, when he remembered that Sasuke would be in meetings all day today, so he wouldn't be bothered by him. He couldn't help but bitterly think it was his fault. If he had just left him alone, or kept his mouth shut, yesterday wouldn't have happened.

He opened the door and looked for the work on his desk, but was pleasantly surprised at the sight of ramen and roses, a note attached to them. Perhaps Neji sent them as an apology?

Smiling, Naruto took a sniff of the beautiful flowers before reading the note.

'Naru-Chan,

I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me.

I know how you much you hated Mondays so I bought you ramen.

Also the flowers are my way of saying sorry, I know roses remind you of your mother.

Again, sorry

Love always, Sasuke X '

_Sasuke…?_ Naruto was surprised. Although he was incredibly happy and found it sweet, especially about the flowers, (he didn't think the teme would remember that) he was hoping that Neji would apologise. Maybe he would call him later, or send something? Maybe…?

Nothing

All day he had spent in his office, working away, checking the clock every now and then, and hoping for something. All he got was silence or the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard of his computer.

Looking at the clock once more he was surprised to see he had stayed later than he meant to, considering he finishes at 6 and it was now quarter to 7. He began gathering his things when his door opened, but he didn't noticed until a voice called out to him, caching him of guard, he looked up to see his boss, forgetting to cover his face.

"Naruto? I thought you would have gone already. I hope you liked the flowers I-"words died as Sasuke looked at the huge, dark purple bruise covering his loves cheek. In an instant he was by Naruto's side, gently cupping his face as he took a closer look, anger surging through him as he saw Naruto wince. "He did this to you didn't he?" Seeing those blue eyes cast down to the ground answered his question. "That fucker, I ought to kill him for hurting you." He pulled the blond into a hug, feeling tears on his neck as the blond cried. 'How could anyone hurt the angel in his arms? He didn't know'

Naruto pulled away from the comfort of warm, strong arms wrapped around him. "Sasuke no. You'll just make it worse, please don't do anything."

"Naru, I should break every bone in his fucking pathetic body for what he did to you!" Venom laced his voice as he spoke.

Naruto went to say something when his phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Naruto-"Neji's voice could be heard loud and clear in the room "-I let myself into your apartment. I want you back here soon. Okay?"

Sasuke walked over and stole the phone from Naruto. "Naruto won't be seeing you; he's coming with me tonight." He then hung up the phone before he could get a reply.

He turned to face the blond, "grab your things. You're coming to my house"


	6. Chapter 6

Mine again

Chapter 6

The drive over could be described as awkward at most. Every so often Naruto would sneak a look at Sasuke, who was busy focusing on driving. The only sound was the voices on the radio that had been set to low volume. Yet, in an odd way, it was, sort of comfortable, strange right?

Finally pulling into the driveway and getting out, Sasuke made his way to the door, while Naruto stood there, staring up at the huge building, mouth open slightly. This was the teme's house? It was almost as big as the old Uchiha mansion, maybe that's why he bought it? Still, he knew the other was doing well, but damn!

A cough brought him out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at the dumb founded blond in amusement. "Oi dobe, are you going to stand there all night or come in?" he moved out of the way as Naruto walked past him, grumbling about 'Teme's calling him dobe'. Chuckling to himself he closed the door and put his stuff away, before heading to the kitchen whilst telling Naruto to "Make yourself at home; the living room is to the left."

Naruto took his time looking around. He felt so nostalgic, everything looked so familiar. He could easily recognise some of the old paintings from when they were young, back when they were together. He would spend a lot of time round the Uchiha's house. Images suddenly filled his head. Him running down the halls as Sasuke chased him, both laughing until he was caught and Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. Both their family's sitting together sharing stories around the fire at Christmas, who would later tease them as Sasuke would drag him under the mistletoe. Him, Sasuke and even Itachi, just watching a film together, looking back then, he was so happy.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen having put dinner on, only to stop where he was. Naruto was still stood in the hall, but the smile on his face, was so sweet and sincere. If it were possible, to fall even more in love with the blond it would be happening right there and now. Walking over he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, waking him from his memories, "Come on"

He led him into the living room, over to one of the couches, letting him look around while he went to fetch the blond a drink.

Naruto sat down, admiring the furniture. There were two black couches opposite each other with a coffee table placed between them. A bookcase was placed in one corner, while a huge flat screen TV hung on the wall. An old fashioned fireplace was to the right, on top of the mantel piece was framed photos of both family, and…a younger version of himself right next to a younger version of Sasuke.

But what caught his eye the most was the grand piano at the back of the room.

His attention switched onto Sasuke as he entered the room a cup of tea for Naruto and a coffee for himself. Naruto looked at him, eyebrow raised. Sasuke shrugged, "You always needed a cup of tea around someone else's home, made you feel more comfortable" Naruto gave a small smile, taking a sip of tea.

"So when did you learn to play?" he asked, hinting towards the instrument behind him.

"I never did"

"Then why would you buy one? Surely not just for decoration purposes"

"I actually bought it for you; I know how much you loved to play it." Seeing Naruto's confused expression he continued to explain. "Well, I had hoped for us to get back together, and then have you eventually moved in with me. I thought it would make you happy, having one"

Naruto found himself surprised by the Uchiha's actions for the second time that evening. He really did that for him?

"I assume though you already have one?"

"I did, but umm, I recently got rid of it. You see Neji and I had talked about him moving in with me, and well, he never like the thing, so he made me-"

"Get rid of the thing you love?

"Y-yeah"

Sasuke felt anger in him once more as he saw the sadness in those blue eyes "Why are you with him Naru? First he pushes away what matters to you, now he fucking hit you! You know you deserve better, so why are you settling with less?"

"Because I care about him" Naruto looked anywhere but Sasuke's eyes, hoping he wouldn't see how unsure he really felt.

"Naruto, as much as it hurts to say, I don't doubt that you do. But sometimes caring isn't enough. He's hurt you; no excuse will ever make up for that. While here I am, totally in love with you, would never hurt you, yet alone. And why aren't we together?"

Naruto still avoiding eye contact whispered, "Because I don't love you?"

"Yeah" was the quiet reply, "Because sometimes caring isn't enough"

Guilt hit Naruto hard. It wasn't that Sasuke was a bad guy and he knew that he would give him the world if he asked, but deep inside he knew what was holding him back. That plus despite what feelings were running around inside him, he was still in a relationship, therefore thoughts like these, weren't aloud. Otherwise, maybe…

"I'm sorry, Sasuke"

"Don't worry, soon you'll see how great I am, and fall in love with me again" he smirked, adding a wink to try and cheer the blond up as well as lighten the mood.

Naruto gave a weak smile back. Lucky for Sasuke, he knew what would cheer him up. "Dinner should be about done. I made your favourite."

Naruto suddenly perked up. "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Sitting down for dinner Naruto cheered once more. "I can't believe you made ramen! Are you sure it's safe to eat though?" he teased. Sasuke had never been much of a cook before, having trouble with even the easiest tasks.

"I told you, I'm much better now." Sasuke playfully frowned as his talents were mocked.

Naruto took a hesitant bite, and then suddenly began eating at a much faster pace. "Wow, not bad teme. I'm actually impressed. You know, you didn't have to make this you know. I know you aren't keen on ramen"

"I need some reason for you to come back, don't I? Apart from you just wanting to see me of course" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed lightly, "W-what! No. Baka teme."

After dinner, they spent time catching up on what the other had missed since they split, having made their way back into the living room as they sat next to each other, a glass of wine in hand, laughing at old memories, both thinking to themselves 'I missed this'.

"I was wondering-" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "if perhaps you would play me something. For old times sake at least"

Naruto smiled making his way over to the piano; he could never resist the chance to create music on such a beautiful instrument. Sitting down on the bench he was about to ask Sasuke what he wanted when he suddenly felt him sit beside him. There was hardly any room on the bench, so their bodies were pushed together for them to both fit. Looking at the keys he tried to ignore the warmth he felt from being so close to the other. "Any requests?" he asked softly, his hands stretching out over the keys, eager to play.

Sasuke moved his head so he could whisper into the blonds ear, "What ever you feel, let it out"

"Sure" Naruto thought for a moment, and then left his hands fly across the keys. They moved swiftly, yet elegantly, as a soft, calming yet happy melody filled the room. Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to each note that rose and fell, each carrying the emotion of the player. Looking at Naruto, he saw how at ease, and peaceful he looked, his eyes shining with warmth as a smile graced his lips. It made his heart race. He looked just as happy as when he had first seen the blond play.

Still speaking in hushed tones into the blonds ear, so he didn't ruin the music, he confessed, "You know, the first time I saw you play, was the moment I knew I loved you." He could see it so clearly, "I Left a book of mine in one of the music rooms and had gone to fetch it. When I started to walk back, I caught your hair out the corner of my eye. I had no idea at the time you were in that area, so I decided to take a look." He laughed fondly, "And there you were, sitting at the old piano, playing your heart out. You were so lost in the moment, so… at peace, I couldn't help but love you. That was the day I first asked you out"

As Naruto's song was coming to an end he thought back to that day. He knew he had seen some one by the door, he just never knew who. Who would have guessed it to be Sasuke?

"Naruto" Sasuke cupped Naruto's bruised cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it, as if to soothe it, looking into the eyes that rivalled the clearest sky and the deepest oceans. "I love you"

Naruto said nothing. He was lost in those impossible dark eyes, which were currently staring into his soul. He felt like butterflies were in his stomach and his heart raced as Sasuke begun to lean his head down closer to his.

They were so close, the gap between them disappearing until they were only a breath away, when Sasuke stopped. Only to say once more, "I love you" Before moving in closer.

He kept going until…

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(It's a bit short, sorry xx)

"Naruto" Sasuke cupped Naruto's bruised cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it, as if to soothe it, looking into the eyes that rivalled the clearest sky and the deepest oceans. "I love you"

Naruto said nothing. He was lost in those impossible dark eyes, which were currently staring into his soul. He felt like butterflies were in his stomach and his heart raced as Sasuke begun to lean his head down closer to his.

They were so close, the gap between them closing until they were only a breath away, when Sasuke stopped. Only to say once more, "I love you" Before moving in closer.

He kept going until…

A hand pushed against his chest, as Naruto lent back, creating space between them. "Sasuke, I can't. I'm with Neji, despite how he's been acting, I could never cheat."

Sasuke just nodded, as he pulled away. "You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He looked at the clock before turning to his guest, "It's late and we have work tomorrow, we best get ready for bed."

"Yeah, and thank you, by the way."

Gesturing for the blond to follow him, he led Naruto towards the bathroom. "Thank you…for what?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "For bringing me round here. I feel a lot better than I would have done at my place, either alone or with Neji"

Sasuke smiled. "I'll bring you something to sleep in. When you're done I'll be in the room, second door to the right."

"Okay, thanks"

Sasuke went to look for some of his old clothes, finding a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that was around the blonds size, if not a little big. Knocking on the bathroom door, he opened the door just enough to slip the clothes in before he headed to one of the other bathrooms on that floor.

Making it quick, since he was tired and didn't want to keep the blond waiting he changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and laid down on the bed. He stayed like that until he heard a knock on his door, and a head peeked round his door. "So, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't have any of the guest rooms ready, so you will have to share with me." Sasuke saw the blond about to argue, so he cut him off before he had the chance. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not going to try anything funny, we'll just sleep. Besides, I thought you might feel safer by my side."

Naruto would have given an excuse about how this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't think of anything. Sighing in defeat, he nodded in agreement before walking over to the space on the other side of the bed and climbed in, settling down so his back was facing Sasuke. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his middle, bringing him against the others chest.

"Please, just let me hold you? This may be the last time I can." Sasuke pleaded quietly, smiling in relief as Naruto nodded once more. Naruto felt his heart rate increase, how on earth was he going to sleep like this?

Not long later, Naruto was fast a sleep as he rolled onto his side and snuggled into the warmth of the person next to him. Sasuke lay awake, still holding the blond. He was tired and knew he should really get some sleep, work was going to be busy in the morning, but he put it off as best as he could. Looking at his precious person, laying in his arms, he didn't want it to end. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would wake up to find that this night had just been a dream and that he would find himself alone, just as he normally did.

He watched as Naruto smiled in his sleep, obviously dreaming...he hoped it was about the two of them. He gently, brushed some of the blond hair back out of the others closed eyes. Was it possible to stay here in this moment for the rest of time?

His eye lids grew heavy as sleep was close to taking him, but still he fought it, not wanting to miss a single moment he had with the blond, who knew how long he had with him. But he could no longer avoid it. So as he finally gave in to the dark, he held the blond as close to him as he could, with one final thought in mind…'I missed this'.

~ The next day around midday~

Neji was pissed, furious even. How dare his boyfriend, not only go against his wishes, but go to that bloody Uchiha's place as well! He may have been a bit harsh hitting him before, but now he deserved it. Really though, he would have to teach his little blond some manners, was it not enough that they were together? Apparently not, if Naruto thought he could start asking questions and mouthing off to him. He was a Hyuga, what he demanded he got; after all, he was made for the best and nothing less.

The sound of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"I need you"

"What did I say about calling me?"

"You said you would call me last night. You didn't."

"Yes, well, stuff came up"

"…the blond, right"

"*sigh* Yeah, he figured he would start getting his nose into my personal life. Now I need to take care of something. I'll call you once things calm down...I-"

"Why are you still with him?"

Neji smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why does that concern you? Surely you're not jealous…"

"….." The silence was as good as an answer.

"I got to go, I'll call you tonight"

"I love you…"

"Yeah I know-"Neji hung up, looking at the caller ID "Love you too…"


End file.
